Tied Off Maikka Week 2010
by EstrellaCorazon
Summary: A little something naughty for Maikka Week. Nothing too graphic, but that depends on your imagination. Mature rating is for safety.


**Maikka Week 2010**

**Tied Off**

Mai's position as the Fire Nation's ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe and Southern Earth Kingdom was something that was both a blessing and a nuisance, depending on the situation. She got to travel a lot, which kept her from getting bored. She got to read a lot, which was her favorite pastime, along with practicing her aim with her knives (legal documents were a snore, but reading folklore and mythologies from the other nations was fascinating). Best of all, everyone was happy. She found her job satisfying and worthwhile, and her parents were actually proud of what she had chosen to do with her life.

Granted, her father was just concerned with the connections that his daughter now had. He had been on good terms with Ozai, but feared the worse when the tyrannical leader had been dethroned. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he realized it was quite possible that his daughter would be the wife of the next Fire Lord. However, he got nervous again when Mai and Zuko broke up. Mai had decided that court life in the palace was something she didn't want for herself, even though she had practically been bred and raised for it. Zuko accepted her decision, even though he still had feelings for her. Work as a diplomat seemed perfect for Mai-her manners were impeccable, and her stoic nature always seemed to work to her advantage in negotiations.

At the moment, she was sitting beneath a tree in the garden of a luxurious house in the south of the Earth Kingdom. She wore a loose green robe, and her long black hair was tied back into a low ponytail. She had her feet propped up, a cup of tea sitting on the small table beside her, and the latest Earth Kingdom mystery novel sitting in her lap. She had been trying to find time to finish the last few chapters, but work had just kept piling up on her in the last month. A few hours ago, she and the handful of servants that she had brought with her had just finished settling into the house. Constantly packing and unpacking was a stressful event for Mai, as she was always worried that she might have forgotten something. It was one of the downsides of her job.

She had just finished up a month in the Fire Nation capital going through reports on trade routes and goods from the Southern Water Tribe, and was ready for some much needed rest and relaxation.

_IVacation,/I _she thought to herself as she stretched out and felt the bright spring sun warm the bare flesh of her feet and lower legs, I_the best part of my job./I _

Her thoughts turned to Sokka, the great warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, and most likely candidate to be the next chief of the tribe. He was a handsome young man, with a chiseled physique and gorgeous tan skin. Mai loved to play with his hair, too, which he was growing out.

They had been dating for the last year and a half. At first she had been worried about the controversy that the romance might stir up, so they had kept it quiet at first. However, she had grown on the people of the Southern Water Tribe, and they had grown on her, especially the younger girls. The tribe had come to accept her as a friend and ally, someone who would speak up for them in the Fire Nation, and one day they would possibly accept her as a member of the family and tribe. There were whispers, rumors, and catty remarks in the Fire Nation Royal court, but they did little to hurt Mai or deter her in her job. Also, they did nothing to sway nor deceive the opinion and rule of the Fire Lord, the only one whose opinion and rule actually mattered. Zuko and Mai would always be friends, regardless of the past or the pettiness of others.

I_A few days to myself,/I_ Mai pondered as her thoughts turned back to her vacation and the beautiful little garden that she was sitting in, I_And then a week with Sokka…perfect./I _

Mai closed her eyes for a few minutes, drifting off into a light nap.

"Pardon, Lady Mai," a servant girl said, disturbing Mai's nap. "You have a guest. It's Sokka of the Water Tribe."

Mai's eye's widened, but nothing else gave away her surprise.

"But…he's not supposed to come for another few days."

"I know that, milady," the servant girl said, "but you did tell me to inform you of the arrival of any guests."

Mai sighed in frustration. "He's the only one I told that I would be here," she muttered to herself as she placed the scroll on the table and pushed herself out of her seat.

"Mai!" Sokka cried out as he entered the garden. His arms were spread wide, ready to give his beloved a platypus-bear hug.

Unfortunately, his beloved wasn't ready to receive it. She stopped a few feet in front of him, her arms crossed.

"Sir, I told you to wait in the foyer…" the servant girl began.

"It's fine, Xi." Mai snapped, holding up her hand to the girl. She was just barely managing to cover up her anger and annoyance. "Hello, Sokka. You told me you weren't coming for another few days."

"I decided to surprise you!" Sokka exclaimed, not really picking up on her mood. "My dad let me off my duties a few days early, so now I have more time to spend with you."

Her pointed at her enthusiastically with both hands, then proceeded with his hug. Mai did nothing to accept it, nor reject it.

"Xi, why don't you have the other servants put my stuff in that guest room?" Sokka addressed the servant girl.

Xi nodded nervously and ran off to her task, not wanting to be around Mai when she finally let Sokka have it. Mai very rarely got angry, but when she did…well, the spirits help everyone.

iJust a couple days to myself, that's all I wanted,/I Mai thought bitterly. The last week in the Fire Nation had been particularly hectic, with merchants from both the Fire Nation and Water Tribes wanting an audience with her, wanting her signature for this petition or her signature for that bill. Yes, she missed Sokka, but she missed her alone time even more. She needed her alone time.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Mai." Sokka said. He broke away from the embrace and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know, the girls miss you too. Kakino especially. They were wondering if you were coming back with me when you were done with your vacation. We should send a letter, tonight after dinner to let them know. Anyway, what would you like to do right now, together?"

Mai just barely managed to check her anger.

"I'd like to enjoy a peaceful afternoon in this garden and enjoy this tea and finish this story." Mai said honestly, gesturing towards the table.

"Well, that's fine, we can do that later…" Sokka said, not really getting Mai's drift. "But what do you want to do now? Kiss? Cuddle? Or how about that thing you really like?"

Sokka gave her his most charming (I.e. cheesiest) grin and his eyes glinted mischievously. Mai immediately picked up on what he wanted to do, and in the same moment, an idea came to her.

"You know, Sokka," Mai began seductively. "I really have missed you. And in the time that we've spent apart, I've been thinking about…us. I want to show you that I really trust you, but first, you've got to show me that you trust me."

A confused look came across Sokka's face.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, incredibly curious.

She leaned in and began to whisper something into his ear. His eyes widened and he blushed.

"Mai…I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

"Well, actually, I don't know if I'm really into that, but now's as good as time as ever to find out. So, why don't you go to my room and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Sokka ran off into the house, and Mai smirked in triumph. She calmly followed him in.

First she went to the living room and looked about. There were three large windows that faced the east, with green curtains and yellow chords that kept them tied back. She quickly undid the long chords and gathered them together, constantly glancing about the room to make sure that a servant hadn't walked in. She then made her way to her bed room.

Sokka was lounging on the bed, his muscular body bare before her, except for his white loincloth. He had pulled his hair out of it's pony tail, and let the long brown locks drape around his shoulders.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her seductively.

"Hey," Mai returned the greeting, letting a smile escape her lips. She tossed the chords on the bed and went to her dresser. She pulled out a long red scarf, and then walked back to the bed.

"Alright, I'll be back in a while, just sit tight." Mai said a few minutes later.

Sokka didn't respond.

Mai was now standing just outside her bedroom, with the door slightly ajar. Now she had a mischievous grin on her face, a sight very rare for anyone to see. She closed the door and made her way to the kitchen.

Xi and the other servants were already at work preparing that evening's meal, though it wouldn't be served for several hours.

"I'd like to inform you all that Master Sokka is taking a nap…" Mai announced to them, now stoic as ever. "…and he does not wished to be disturbed. None of you are to go into the bedrooms until after dinner. I will go wake him up when it's time to eat. I will be in the garden reading, and I also wish not to be disturbed, unless it's absolutely necessary. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Lady Mai," the servants said in unison.

Mai walked back out to the garden and settled down into the chair once more. She opened up the scroll and began to read. A couple of hours of alone time was better than nothing at all.

A few paragraphs into her story, she realized something. Placing the scroll in her lap, she looked up at the branches of the tree. Sokka was awfully trusting of her. Perhaps too trusting. But she knew that she trusted him, and she was willing to show it as well.


End file.
